


Telescope

by Glowstickia



Series: Taz Minifics [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstickia/pseuds/Glowstickia
Summary: The night sky was a jewelry box waiting for them to open it. Waiting for them to discover something no one had ever noticed before.





	Telescope

**Author's Note:**

> allislaughter asked:
> 
> Could I get a taako with a side of i or maybe o? whatever you have in stock. does that come with sour cream or is that extra? oh hey does your establishment sell kids meal toys? what do you mean this isn't a restaurant?
> 
> i - broken glass/o - the stars or space

The stars were shining bright tonight. Taako loved them and how they glittered and dazzled the night sky. There was nothing like it. He loved sitting on a hill overlooking a forest; how the gentle breeze played with his hair as he’d crane his neck to fully drink in the galaxy above.

Lup did too. She could point out which star traveled North like she was born to read the patterns - the messages written into her very core. When they took turns keeping watch on the road, Taako would let Lup tell him all about the maps and scrolls some important-smarty-some-or-other wrote as he drifted off to sleep. 

The night sky was a jewelry box waiting for them to open it. Waiting for them to discover something no one had ever noticed before. The gems in the sky were much prettier than the colored glass on their fingers or the stolen bounties in their pockets. Lup adored the nights when they were out of the city. Out of the neons and florescence polluting the natural expansion of the universe from their naked eyes. She couldn’t tell which direction she was going in the city without a compass. 

During a festival - neither could remember which - there were paper lanterns of all shapes and colors with trinkets and crackers to celebrating, well, something! It happened when they were young. Happened when they were always moving, always watching each others backs, before they had enough to drop into school. Festivals were good. Great even. They could swipe just about anything their sticky little hands could nab without anyone noticing until they were long gone. That’s one good thing about crowds.

Anyways, during this festival, Taako noticed something. It was long and had mirrors at both ends. You could look through one end and see far out the other. It was made of brass. It could expand and it could fit into your pocket. He didn’t know what this was at first, at least, not when he first swiped it. The duo didn’t take note of it until they had taken to some corner of some alleyway behind some dumpsters to not be disturbed by prying eyes.

They took stock of their loot.

A couple purses of coins. Some gems. Both always good to help fill their empty stomachs.

A hair clip with a dragonfly on it. Taako called dibs and immediately clipped it in his long hair before Lup could even protest. (She nabbed the bracelet with a woven color enchantment in it soon after.)

A pair of spectacles with many moveable lenses. Neither were sure if it was a fashion statement or to help you see things. (They took turns wearing it during one of their “I’m an expert” cons until the lenses started to crack)

A few miscellaneous items they immediately agreed they’d sell in the next town over.

And- “A telescope,” Lup whispered as she picked it up.

“Oh, is  _that_  what it’s called?” Taako adjusted the hair clip as he watched his sister, his twin, become enamored by his find. His lips twitched a grin. “I mean if you waaaaant it-“ 

She looked up at him with glassy, watering eyes. “Hell-fuckin-yeah I want it.”

And they kept it.

They took the little telescope with them when they were accepted for school. They took it with them when they climbed onto the Starblaster. They had it with them-to watch the night sky as the clock ran down on another year.

So long as the stars in the sky kept shining brightly at night. There wasn’t much to worry about. Not even after the glass started to break or the brass started to tarnish.

They took turns repairing it so long as one of them remembered.

 

 

And then they both forgot.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known I was listening to Voidfish (Plural) on repeat for this.  
> find me at [tazglow](https://tazglow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
